Seuls
by Likola
Summary: Par une nuit pluvieuse, Severus vient apporter des informations de Dumbledore à Sirius. Après un accueil froid, les deux hommes évoquent leur solitude. Et si finalement, ils n'étaient plus seuls? (OS) SB/SS - Lemon


Salut tout le monde!

Voilà un petit **OS** consacré à **Sirius et Severus** parce que, clairement, ils avaient tous les deux un bon potentiel ensemble! :-D

Donc petite remarque, je suis une fille. Je ne sais donc à priori pas comment ça se passe entre deux hommes. Pour cette histoire, j'ai donc puisé dans mes ressources livresques ou cinématographiques pour imaginer la scène mais je n'y ai pas mis moultes détails parce que je ne voulais pas que ça fasse "faux"!

Enfin voilà, j'attends votre avis, bonne lecture! :-D  
Likola

Bam. Bam. Deux coups secs à la porte.

Sirius releva brièvement la tête, intrigué. Perdu dans la contemplation des gouttes qui ruisselaient sur les vitres crasseuses, il n'était pas sur d'avoir réellement entendu ces deux coups. Il tendit l'oreille. Peut-être avait-il rêve ou halluciné? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un branche d'arbre cognant sur une fenêtre à cause du vent? Sa solitude profonde et douloureuse lui jouait-elle un vilain tour?

Bam. Bam. Deux nouveaux coups.

\- Sale sangs-de-bourbe! Fils impur! Traitre à ton sang! Sors de ma maison!

Entendre sa mère vociférer rassura Sirius sur son état mental. Visiblement la vieille folle du tableau les avait également entendu. Tentant de faire abstraction du vacarme provoqué par sa génitrice, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur décrépi de la cuisine. 22h30. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui, dans la demeure familiale des Black au Square Grimmaud, à une heure aussi tardive?

Attrapant sa baguette, il jeta rapidement un sort pour faire taire sa mère et recouvrir le tableau. Sirius se dirigea alors lentement, sur ses gardes, vers la porte d'entrée. Comptant mentalement jusqu'à trois, raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, il ouvrit brutalement la porte et tomba face à …

\- Severus, mon vieil ami, quelle désagréable surprise!

\- Tu comptes me laisser dehors, Black? Ta chère mère ne t'a donc pas appris les bonnes manière?

\- Une pluie d'insultes te ferait plaisir? Je n'aurai même pas besoin de me forcer.

Severus eut un air pincé qui fit sourire Sirius.

\- Allez, entre donc, soupira Sirius en laissant Severus entrer.

Après tout, il recevait peu de visites et toute distraction, même aussi désagréable que l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, était la bienvenue.

A peine entré, Severus se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, agaçant Sirius par tant de familiarité. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de serrer les dents.

Severus avisa silencieusement la cuisine miteuse, maintenue relativement propre par le propriétaire des lieux, probablement dans l'espoir d'accueillir son filleul lors des prochaines vacances scolaires. Les armoires en bois défraichis ne semblaient tenir que grâce à de trop nombreux « Reparo ». Sur l'immense table à manger branlante, trônaient un exemplaire ouvert de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi qu'une Bierraubeurre entamée. Visiblement, Sirius se contentait de tuer le temps.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse poursuivre ton inspection dans les étages ou tu vas enfin te décider à me dire la raison de ta visite ?

Severus s'arracha à l'étude du décor pour se tourner vers Sirius qui le regardait avec un air mi-amusé, il était donc réellement désespéré au point de se réjouir de sa visite, mi-perplexe. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi une telle envie le poussait à observer les moindres recoins du repère de Sirius. Une curiosité mal placée, sans aucun doute.

Toussotant pour se donner une contenance, Severus s'approcha de la table et enjamba le banc pour s'assoir lentement, sans quitter Sirius des yeux, une invitation tacite à le rejoindre.

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux, rendu mal à l'aise par le regard perçant qui le fixait, et soupira. Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit à son tour. Il attrapa sa bouteille tiédie et en avala une gorgée.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il, brisant ainsi le silence.

\- Sache que je ne viens pas de gaieté de coeur. Dumbledore est inquiet. Les Mangemorts te soupçonnent de plus en plus d'être à Londres et il souhaite savoir si tu n'as rien remarqué … d'inhabituel.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants. Regarder par la fenêtre était l'un de ses hobbys préférés, lui permettant à la fois de s'accrocher à une routine rassurante (chaque matin, la femme du 37B va promener son caniche à 9h15) et en même de lui accorder quelques courtes fantaisies imprévues (le voisin du 44A reçoit parfois la femme du 48B certains mardis soir).

Mais pas de Mangemorts en vue, il n'avait pas le sentiment que son quartier puisse être surveillé. Personne ne s'attardait suffisamment longtemps sur la petite place pour qu'il puisse le soupçonner d'espionnage.

\- Dumbledore est également soucieux de te faire savoir que même si tu repérais l'un d'entre eux, tu as l'obligation de rester caché.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas douté, soupira Sirius.

Severus avisa Sirius. Il n'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours, un barbe légère lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ses cheveux, presque aussi soyeux qu'à l'époque de leur scolarité commune, étaient propres et ébouriffés par ce geste nerveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus détaillé ainsi un corps à la dérobée? Sirius ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son manège et continuait de boire sa bière.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens seul ici, Black?

Sirius le dévisagea.

\- Evidemment. Je tourne en rond toute la journée. Je n'ai pour seule compagnie qu'un elfe à moitié timbré et un hippogriffe muet. J'ai parfois envie de faire la causette à mon reflet pour me rendre la vie moins monotone. Je crève ici. Tu es satisfait?

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, et une frustration évidente. Et c'était naturel, songea Severus. Enfermé dans cette vieille bicoque, n'importe qui deviendrait fou.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et deux verres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Severus?

\- Moi aussi, je me sens seul, souffla-t-il. Et moi aussi, ça me tue à petit feu.

\- Tu es à Poudlard, tu es dans l'action!

\- Tout le monde me déteste, tu le sais très bien. Je n'ai personne avec qui … discuter. Le soir, quand je rentre dans ma chambre, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est de l'amertume et des regrets.

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux, visiblement hésitant. Severus ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était sorti simplement. Il avait beau être à Poudlard, entouré de professeurs et d'élèves, il se sentait seul.

Il versa du liquide dans chacun des verres et en fit glisser un vers Sirius, qui le prit en main. Il attrapa le sien et dit :

\- Au moins ce soir, nos reflets pourront se reposer, avant d'avaler son verre cul-sec.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et fit de même.

Lentement, au gré de la descente du liquide dans la bouteille, ils discutèrent. De tout et de rien, par bribes d'abord et plus chaleureusement après. Jusqu'à ce que, alcool aidant, la discussion finisse par dévier.

\- Depuis quand t'as pas baisé une femme? demanda Sirius après un énième verre.

Le visage de Severus se décomposa, mais mu par un désir sourd, il répondit pourtant.

\- Des années, murmura Severus, la tête baissée.

\- Des années sans éprouver de plaisir … Je connais ça …

\- La prison ?

\- A Azkaban, avec les Détraqueurs, me toucher n'était pas possible. Après tout, le bonheur est prohibé. Mais c'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai fait quand je me suis enfin retrouvé seul, j'ai pris un pied de dingue.

Severus sentit son pouls s'accélérer subitement. L'espace d'un instant, l'image de Sirius se masturbant pendant une nuit d'été, caché dans une grotte, lui traversa l'esprit, le laissant plus troublé que jamais.

Sirius se leva, un verre à la main, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours intensément, le vent ramenant inlassablement les trombes d'eau sur les fenêtres.

\- Ici, je ne peux faire que ça. J'en ai presque oublié le gout de la peau, la sensation d'un souffle chaud dans mon cou, du poids d'un corps sur le mien. Certaines nuits, je me réveille en sueur, plein de désir, sans personne pour me soulager. J'en ai presque mal.

Il but alors son verre, le regard toujours perdu dans la pénombre derrière la fenêtre. Severus se leva à son tour, après avoir avalé un dernier shot. Il s'approcha lentement de Sirius. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant. Mais il n'avait plus regardé réellement une femme depuis des années non plus. Il sentait le désir monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Sirius. Il se sentit durcir sous sa robe.

Sirius se tourna vers lui. Il tendit la main et toucha son épaule, descendant lentement sur son torse. Il entendit la respiration de Sirius devenir un peu plus saccadée à chaque seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura Sirius.

\- Je te désire. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais désiré un homme, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois faire … Alors je ne sais pas ce que je fais, si c'est une lutte contre notre solitude commune … Mais je sais que si la maintenant, je ne te touche pas comme je le fais, je le regretterai amèrement.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et il glissa sa main sur la nuque de Severus et il l'attira à sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, Severus se pressant Sirius. Soudain, Sirius l'attrapa et le plaqua face contre la fenêtre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout en pressant son bassin contre le sien. Severus sentit son érection contre ses fesses et gémit bruyamment. Sirius lui embrassait le cou, glissant ses mains sur son torse. Severus glissa sa main derrière lui, attirant plus intensément Sirius contre lui.

\- Oh putain, j'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça, souffla Severus.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu, grogna Sirius à son oreille.

Puis il retourna Severus et lui reprit la bouche, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure. Il lui retira soudain sa robe de sorcier, déchirant quelques bouton au passage, sans décoller sa bouche de celle de Severus. Severus lui arracha sa chemise et s'attaqua à sa ceinture.

\- J'ai envie de toi, je vais te prendre sur cette table, la maintenant, soupira Sirius.

\- Attends … J'ai envie de faire autre chose avant ...

Severus s'accroupit devant Sirius, embrassant lentement son torse au passage. Sans le quitter du regard, il descendit le sous-vêtement de Sirius, dévoilant ainsi son érection. Il le prit en main et glissa presque tendrement sa bouche le long du membre raide de Sirius. Sirius poussa un long gémissement, lui donnant ainsi confiance. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient, variant sans cesse le rythme.

Sirius perdait petit à petit la tête, se crispant. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus pour le pénétrer encore plus en profondeur. C'était l'extase, comme un gout de paradis.

\- Relève toi, je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche, je veux venir en toi, dit-il à bout de souffle.

Severus se dirigea alors vers la table et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bois. Il écarta légèrement les jambes. Sirius, encore ivre de plaisir, vint s'accroupir doucement derrière lui.

\- A mon tour de te faire gémir, Rogue …

Le premier coup de langue, presque timide, de Sirius sur son anus fit vibrer Severus. L'alcool embrumait son cerveau mais il se sentait bien. Il sentait le désir de Sirius dans la manière dont il agrippait ses fesses, à la férocité avec laquelle il le lapait. Il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, en un léger pincement. Il se détendit au son de la voix de Sirius lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

Après plusieurs minutes et deux autres doigts, Sirius se releva. Il attira Severus à lui pour l'embrasser encore, sa langue glissant lentement contre la sienne. Il glissa ses mains sur son torse imberbe.

Severus s'arracha à son étreinte et se pencha. Sirius le pénétra d'abord lentement, pour qu'il se fasse au membre qui le remplissait mais sa patience ne fut pas longue. Il le pilonna violement, faisant trembler la table. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Sirius se pencha pour caresser Severus qui vint rapidement après ça, dans un cri.

Sirius atteint l'orgasme en sentant ses doigts poisseux du sperme de Severus. Il les porta à sa bouche pour les gouter. Dans un cri, il lâcha le sien dans le corps de son amant et s'effondra sur le banc, Severus toujours penché sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ça? murmura Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai adoré ce qu'on vient de vivre. C'était puissant, vibrant, putain je suis encore complètement au paradis. Je t'oblige à rien, mais ma porte t'es toujours ouverte.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius.

\- Je vais prendre une douche … Tu veux venir?

Severus sourit et se leva pour suivre Sirius.


End file.
